Chips' Patronus
by LibbyLumos
Summary: When Hermione is captured by Voldemort, Severus and Draco devise a plan to save the girl they both love. But someone else steps in. How can Chip aid in the Great Battle? Who are the Shadow Walkers? And why is she called 'Chipmunk' in the first place? -ON HOLD-
1. In The Shadows

**Alright, a lot of people seem to like this story, so I am writing more of it XD**

**This one is kinda weird… I started reading Severus and Hermione FanFictions and this story just formed in my head… but I couldn't leave Draco out, so I'm throwing him in there too XD**

**Anyway, please let me know if you like it :P**

_**Title:** The Patronus's_

_**Based on: **Harry Potter_

_**Couplings: **Sermione [Hermione and Severus.] and Drip [Draco and OC]_

_**Rating: **M (For Adult Topics, as will be shown in this story)_

**_By the way... for the fun of it, I'm going to name each chapter after a song that relates to it... sooo..._**

_**Chapter One: In The Shadows ;D**_

**Severus POV**

I was tired. My eyes fell slightly as I leant over the small, bubbling cauldron situated in front of me, adding and mixing the difficult potion.

I was trying to forget about her, throwing myself into my work, boiling new potions for Voldemort. But everything I did, every time I closed my eyes, picked up a spatula, added a new ingredient, I saw _her_, I heard her constant questioning. I felt her hands, under mine as I guided her into the next process.

I felt her all around me.

But it had been two years since I had seen her last. She's be nineteen now, still fighting for her life like she had been since she started Hogwarts… about eight years ago.

It had calmed down a lot more recently, my mind finally letting me work. But the nightmares still came, visions of her being locked in a cell, crucioed and hurt in so many ways that she did not deserve.

I was afraid that it would happen.

I sighed heavily.

The potion would take another three hours, and then I was to find Voldemort and present him with it. The potion was thought to produce strength. I made him a potion to produce strength, but it produced the opposite kind of strength Voldemort wanted.

He wanted a potion to aid his magic strength; I gave him one for physical.

It's not like he'd punch Potter anyway. Voldemort detested the Muggle way…. But luckily, the potion reduced magical strength to make room for physicality that was needed.

I stood, hunched over the potion sighing.

A small scratch echoed around the room, and my head snapped up. The sound pained my ears, strengthened from the magical energy of potion. The owl sitting on the window scratched against the glass again as I stood, wincing. I flicked my hand and the window flipped open, the owl dropped a tiny shred of paper onto the table. I enlarged it and read through the short message from the Order. My eyes widened and I shuddered in fear.

"Draco!" I called, rushing from the room, throwing the parchment into the fire as left.

_**Chip's POV**_

Slowly, she pulled herself out of the shadows, twirling her wand between her fingers.

No one knew she was down there. They all thought she was above ground, circling Lord Voldemort, aiding him in his plans for World Domination.

She wasn't.

Much like her close friend, Severus, she was a spy for the other side.

But not for Dumbledore... He didn't know she existed.

She was a spy for Hermione Granger.

Hermione didn't know anything about her spying, however. For Hermione, she was just her younger sister, someone she was separated from for ten years.

Her father, correction, their father, was a Death Eater, and she was adamant that this war would cause his death.

She knew it would happen, she'd read it, on the scrolls; the very ones that instructed her to send her sister away from home and Obliviate her memories until they met again, properly. The very ones that told her that if she did not send her away that they'd _all_ die.

It was bad enough that they'd watched their older sister get murdered right in front of them.

So she sent Hermione away to live with Muggles.

She had to do it, she didn't want to, but watching Hermione get beaten and abused by their father...

She couldn't handle that. Not again. She could take it instead. Hermione didn't deserve the pain.

So now, here she was, watching with shock as Lucius Malfoy bound her older sister to the wall as she screamed, pleasing him to let her go, secured by chains and spells. He cast a lazy Sectumsempra towards her as he worked. She raised her wand in time to protect the main organs and most of the skin from being severely damaged. Of course, she had to let it have an impact. They'd figure her out.

Hermione whimpered and screamed as the spell sliced her slightly. But she'd felt worse. Lucius took no notice, continuing to cast spells around her. His last was a 'Silencio'. Hermione's screams silenced, and he grinned, casting Crucio. This time, help was possible. She cast a shielding spell from the shadows, and Hermione understood realised pretty quickly that someone was helping. She writhed around in fake pain, her eyes glancing to the shadows every so often, showing that she knew there was someone there.

After a while of laughing at Hermione, Lucius left the room, and almost straight after, two men rushed in. Well, a man and another who looked somewhat between the stages of child and manhood.

"Hermione?" cried the man. She analysed him, imagining his form.

_Hm.. strange... He's got the same Patronus as Hermione does..._ She watched lightly as the delicate otter swirled around his form, transparently. _He... Oh My God, he's in love with her..._ She watched as the delicate male otter brushed noses with Hermione's female one... Both dancing on the bodies of their owners.

_I guess I'll have to think of a new nickname for him... He's obviously light, trapped in darkness. Maybe his Animagus?_

"Draco, help!" he shouted. The in-betweener blinked at the man for a while, still in shock at seeing Hermione entangled in binds, writhing under his father's wand. He didn't know that Hermione was faking it, and nor should he.

The shadow chuckled in the corner, quietly. Hermione hadn't realised that Lucius had already left, that these two men were here instead.

She was still writhing in 'pain' and the 'tweener' looked scared for her.

"Draco!" The man screamed.

The 'tweener', Draco, moved, pulling his wand from his back pocket and throwing spells and curses of all kinds at the binds.

Nothing happened.

The shadow watched the dragon figure tangle itself around the 'twee-Draco's torso...

_Dragon Boy..._

Sounded like something you could call this guy. He looked like he could be rough if he tried...

Hermione had finally peeked an eye open, frozen from her writhing when she saw the man and Dragon Boy looking up at her. She tensed her muscles up slightly, and then slumped. The chains chinked under her movement, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God you guys are here..." She laughed, breathlessly, "I can't be locked up here... We're on a break through back at the Order."

"I know," whispered the man, "I'm going to get you out Hermione, I promise."

Hermione smiled, "I know Severus, I believe in you."

"What about me?" Draco whispered, "Do you believe in me?"

"I do," she murmured back.

The figure in the shadows rolled her eyes. This was so typically Hermione, caring and kind to everyone around her.

"I do believe in you Draco," Hermione whispered again, "But why did you come here? You're in worse danger than me, or Severus, down here."

"I had to help you Hermione. I love you."

The man, Severus's head snapped up to glare at Draco. He shrunk away slightly, recoiling as Severus turned back to trying to untie the bonds by hand.

Hermione sighed, "You don't love me Draco." She whispered.

"I do, Hermione. I feel more for you than anyone I ever had before."

"When you fall in love, you'll know it."

"I do know-"

"No, Draco, you don't. I'm not the one you're in love with."

"Then wh-"

"There's a girl. She's perfect for you." Hermione hissed as the bonds cut deeper into her wrists, "She's like me, that is why you think you want me, but you don't. When you meet _her,_ you'll know... In fact, I'll introduce you when we get out of here."

"Which won't be soon." A voice shouted from the doorway. All four snapped their heads round to look at the man standing in the doorway.

Lucius Malfoy came into view of the room, holding his wand up, constantly swinging it from Severus to Hermione, Hermione to Draco and back again.

"My own son," he scoffed, "falling for a Mudblood?"

"Leave her alone father," Draco growled.

Lucius grinned lightly, swirling his wand again.

"Severus Snape, most 'faithful' servant of the lord... After Bellatrix of course. Just wait till the Dark Lord hears all about this."

"Lucius, please."

"Try me Severus."

Severus Snape, _Snake_, she decided was to be his name, pulled his wand from his pocket and held it to level with Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted.

Snake's wand flew from his hand and scattered across the stone. He backed up against the wall, touching Hermione's hip with one hand as if in a farewell gesture.

Lucius grinned again, and the dreaded curse stumbled across his lips.

"AVADA KEDAV-"

Silence.

Snake, Otty and Dragon Boy stood watching as a silver light engulfed Lucius, and he fell to the floor, frozen.

Then a small squeal emitted from Hermione's lips as she saw the small chipmunk shaped patronus dash over the fallen man, and encircling itself around Hermione's arm.

"Chip?" she asked hopefully.

Snake and Dragon looked at her, confused, as she squinted into the shadows.

Slowly and carefully, a young woman emerged. Her hair was long and black, down to her elbows, but pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in a pair light silver silk shorts and a button up shirt.

She twirled the two wands around in her fingers, and then stuck them back into the knot in her hair, before she grinned.

"Hey there, sis."


	2. Safe & Sound

**Hello!**

**THIS IS TAKING SO LONG BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A BETA! ANYONE WHO IS WILLING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Sorry it's been so long… I've been doing all my other Harry Potter ones… and GCSE's are coming up, so they've been a large focus…**

**Anywaay, I'm updating this one now; it was between this one or Together In Our Hearts, and my friend voted for this one…**

**So anyway! Here you go!**

**Chapter Two – Safe & Sound**

Hermione sighed heavily in annoyance, "Chip! I thought I told you to stay away!"

The girl grinned and spoke quickly, "Well, we both know how stubborn you are! Didn't you stop to think that maybe it ran in the family?"

The girl had a hint of an American accent, and Dragon Boy raised an eyebrow at this while he looked her up and down. Chip rolled her eyes. Typical male.

Hermione sighed, but Chip could tell she was relieved that she was here.

Chip gracefully made her way over to stand in front of Hermione, and with a grin, fell to her knees and stroked the chains at Hermione's ankles.

Hermione gasped as she felt the blood rushing back to her toes as the chains fell off. Chip stood again and smirked, stroking the chains at her wrists as well.

Hermione fell forwards weakly, and Chip caught her.

Snake and Dragon Boy both reached out to help her stand, glaring at each other.

Chip sighed and rolled her eyes at the two boys. She took a step back and pulled one of the wands from her hair. She waved a quick, silent _Scourgify _at Hermione, cleaning the blood from her wrists and the dirt from her face and neck.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled up gratefully at Chip. She nodded once, smiling back lightly.

"We should get out of here," she muttered, "Before Lucy wakes up."

Dragon Boy glared at her, but she just winked at him and pulled out the other wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus…"_ she muttered, pointing the first wand at Lucius. She then aimed the second one and whispered, "_Obliviate_."

Lucius's eyes clouded over slightly, and Chip grabbed hold of Hermione, and Dragon Boy. Hermione gripped onto Snake tightly, and I closed my eyes and apparated out of the Malfoy Mansion, dispelling the wards easily.

*~.~*

They landed on the grass softly, toppling over. Chip landed on her feet, laughing at the bundle before her.

"Seriously guys?" she smirked, "I'd have thought you'd know how to land an apparation!"

Dragon Boy glared up at her, angrily, leaping to his feet and squaring his shoulders. Chip smirked.

"Oooh! Someone's got a lot of pride!" she laughed, pulling Hermione to her feet.

Snake clambered up too his feet as well, and pulled Hermione into an embrace.

Chip looked away to give them some privacy, and didn't miss the scowl on Dragon Boy's face.

She sighed heavily and looked up towards the old castle she loved so much.

"Where the hell are we?" Dragon Boy growled, following her line of eye sight, "That is _not _Hogwarts."

"Of course not," Chip smiled, "That is Stoneroad, the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in America! It is, of course, the American version of Hogwarts."

"You-" Dragon Boy glared, "You brought us to _America?_" He hissed, "Why didn't you take us back to _Hogwarts?"_

"Because." She rolled her eyes, "Don't you think that is the first place they will look for the three of you?"

"They won't think to look for-"

"Oh please!" Chip rolled her eyes, "You and Snake over there are currently missing from the Mansion. All of the alarms will have been tripped when Hermione was set free. You two are going to be the first ones they search for."

Dragon Boy glared at Chip.

"She's right, Drake," Hermione muttered, hugging her sister from behind, "We can't go back… not for a while."

Chip smirked, "You guys can stay here, at the castle."

Snake turned to her, "You cannot give us that kind of permission-"

"Oh but I can, sir." Chip smirked, "I'm on quite good grounds with the Headmistress."

Chip span on her heel and skipped up the path towards the castle. The trio looked at each other and followed after her.

**LIKE I SAID, I NEED A BETA! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU ARE WILLING!**

**Thank you for reading that XD sorry for how bad and short it is XD**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**

**Auralee xx**


	3. Eyes Open

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in a while, so I thought I'd leave you another Chapter before I get back to "In the Mirror." [I'm not a fast writer, if I'm honest xD]**

**Don't forget guys:**

**Hermione's Sister - Chip**

**Hermione – Otty**

**Draco – Dragon Boy**

**Snape – Snake**

Chapter Three – Eyes Open

Chip smirked to herself as she skipped through the halls of Stoneroad, listening to the patter of footsteps following her. She danced through the winding halls, grinning and waving towards the portraits and anyone she met – which there were few of. Her destination was clear in her head, and it was one no one knew of.

Since the castle had been built during the Civil War in 1822, there were many rooms built for such a purpose as they needed. Chip pushed the tapestry away from the wall and smiled at the gaping hole that led to a hole in the ground. Dragon, Severus and Hermione had caught up and were standing right behind her, so she turned to face them, grinned widely and stepped backwards, falling.

Otty gasped and the three of them flew forwards to watch, but Chip was laughing – singing in fact.

"Come on guys!" she called, "It's not _such _a long way down!"

They watched as she somersaulted in the air a couple of times before landing on her feet.

"Will you catch us?" Hermione called down. She looked terrified, although Chip couldn't blame her – she had been the first time too.

"I won't need to!" she replied, sighing, "There's a charm that slows you down the closer you get, so you can prepare yourself."

Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded, turning to face Severus, kissing him lightly on the lips, before jumping down the hole.

Wind rushed around her, and Hermione just felt like she was floating in a swimming pool. True to Chip's word, she slowed down until she was gently floating, slower than a feather, until she touched the ground.

Severus and Draco followed.

Chip smirked and span around, following a little tunnel further into underground. Draco and Hermione's eye wondered around the walls, ogling at the patterns embroidered. Severus was trying not to seem as interested, but Hermione knew he was, and so she reached out to touch his hand and whispered, "It's okay to look."

Severus smiled slightly before turning back to her, "Perhaps, but I don't know where this chit is taking us, and I'd rather keep an eye out for our own lives before I take an interest in the walls."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That _chit_ happens to be my _sister."_ She groaned, "And you can trust her – I already trust her with my life, and I've known her for less than a year."

Severus nodded, but he was skeptical, and continued watching Chip skip through the tunnel.

Hermione just sighed.

When they emerged into light, they were in a stone room. In the center was a large mahogany table, covered in blueprints and drawings and other documents. The walls were covered in battle markings and sketches, and there were small wooden stalls surrounding the table. Candles were hovering above them, much like the ones in the Great Hall did.

Chip stood at the head of the table and looked down at one of the documents. Nodding to herself, she pulled out both of the wands from her hair and waved them in a similar movement. No words were said, but two bright Chipmunks formed from the tip of her wand and sat back on the table, looking up at her.

"Tiger, Eagle, gather the others and bring them down here; I have a few people I want you to meet. We're in the Main Battle Room. Tell no one else."

The Chipmunks nodded and dashed out of the room, back down the tunnel.

"Was that a Patronus charm?" Draco asked her. She glanced up from the documents and nodded.

"They're the best form of communication in this school – Teachers don't realize the power they control."

They were all silent for a moment before Hermione moved – although hesitantly – to stand beside Chip and look over her shoulder. Chip just smirked and pulled out another sheet, passing it back to her. Whispering her thanks, Hermione sat in one of the stalls and read through. Severus sat beside her.

Draco just stood in the doorway, watching, confused.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Chip smiled, "I've got a few people you need to meet – we can help you and you can help us."

"How?"

She shook her head, "Do you always ask this many questions?"

Draco scowled at her and took the seat opposite Hermione.

They sat in awkward silence. Draco was looking at the blueprints scattered on the table, Hermione and Severus were reading the papers Chip had given them – American Wizarding Newspapers that reported on the effects of the war on their country – and Chip was reading a list of names. She wouldn't tell them what of, although Hermione had seen a few.

They'd been like that for a good five minutes before they felt the rumbling.

**Well… that was short… I know… sorry about that, but as I said, I've been writing a lot of "In The Mirror" when I had the chance XD**

**I hope you like the chapter, even so XD**

**Thank you for reading…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
